The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In some wireless networks, it may be useful to allow direct D2D communication between two or more wireless devices that are in proximity with one another. For example, third generation partnership project (3GPP) standards have recently incorporated a D2D service called proximity services (ProSe).
In some D2D service networks, it may be necessary for a mobile device such as a 3GPP user equipment (UE) to broadcast discovery information that is used to identify the UE or a user of the UE. However, broadcasting this discovery information may be undesirable in some situations, for example, because it may make the UE broadcasting the discovery information publicly discoverable to anyone within range of the UE.